


A (Ship)Wrecked Family

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Ocean, Sea Monsters, Sharks, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: Various bubbling sounds were made once the starving one was caught, which wasn’t heard until they were shaken and forced to look up at the other. This wasn’t just a shark… This was a shark cookie! They faintly recall a second fear in the waters. One was a giant squid and another… A ferocious shark. Ink’s body trembled in the other’s hands, though the shark- Sorbet Shark- only seemed increasingly worried each moment they were held.“Do you… Do you know where Dad is?”
Kudos: 6
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	A (Ship)Wrecked Family

So… Hungry…

So long had Squid Ink been swimming through the darkest portions of the ocean, shrouded in shadows of aquatic rocks from the sunlight that shone from above. There had been so many ships with nothing of value within them, brought down to the depths for nothing. Squid would have felt bad… if they were able to recognize their work. Unfortunately, there was… Just nothing more than the gnawing hunger that growled within them. Their stomach snarled in its emptiness, causing them to squeak and wince. They were scared of their own sounds… It- it meant something bad was going to happen! It means there was going to be something or other with their memory being bad! Oooh, the aquatic cookie sobbed as they ducked under the broken deck of the most recent victim vessel.

Their sobs were quiet within the water, fluid dissolving into other fluid, and leaving nothing but lost memories of those tears in their wake. Their stomach growled again, and past the whimper that Squid gave, there was… The sound of water sweeping nearby. Was there something out there? Maybe not edible, probably dangerous, but something? With a shiver coursing through their body, the aquatic creature nervously propelled themself towards the sound. Through the murky waters, dark as it could ever be, Inky found their sight affixed upon a shark larger than themself with a satchel of some kind swimming about in the captain’s quarters of another ship- a gaping hole that seemed to be smaller than the rest of the ship’s injuries. Had this shark made it on their own?

They were swimming so quick, dashing around every which way, almost as if in search of something. Maybe a meal? Oh, Squid Ink whined at the very thought of being eaten by a shark! Those claws were sharp, too! A choked sob made their way out of the poor, hungry creature, which caught the attention of the one they had so recently developed a fear over. Opening their eyes, Squid swiftly spotted the aquatic danger swimming directly at them. Instinctively, they sprayed their ink in an attempt to cover themself and make an escape. Unfortunately, this was left to nothing but the smaller struggling in the arms of the danger.

Various bubbling sounds were made once the starving one was caught, which wasn’t heard until they were shaken and forced to look up at the other. This wasn’t just a shark… This was a shark cookie! They faintly recall a second fear in the waters. One was a giant squid and another… A ferocious shark. Ink’s body trembled in the other’s hands, though the shark- Sorbet Shark- only seemed increasingly worried each moment they were held.

“Do you… Do you know where Dad is?” The words through the water caught the Squid off-guard. Typically cookies, except for a select few, could be understood by Ink… Maybe this shark knew the language of the ocean, too? “D… Dad…?” The squid nervously responded, squirming lessening just a bit. “Who… Dad…? What… Dad…?” It was after these few small questions, one claw was released from the inky semi-shark-fearing cookie to point towards the wreck they were just scrounging through. Another moment and they’d produce a peg-leg from the satchel they were carrying. “Dad’s shipwrecked today… I’ve been looking for him…! Brown hair, big hat, mustache! Do you know?”

A few seconds passed as Squid Ink attempted to access the wooden object being held by the fish that held them captured. “Leg… and wreck…” They murmured, staying silent until something clicked in their brain that rejuvenated their thrashing and need to get out of this dangerous place. “Know… Nothing…! Let… Go…!!!” There was easily some of the most horrendous sobbings that Sorbet had ever heard coming out of this little thing- though the escape attempt wasn’t successful until there was a stream of ink that had struck the shark’s face. The inked being released Squid and quickly lost sight of what they were just holding for information.

With the ink clearing away into the water, being nothing but a moment to remember… Sorbet Shark looked around the waters that were around them… And yet, there was no sign of the squid. If their tears could show instead of instantly being absorbed into the waters that surrounded them, they’d be welling and spilling. “No help with finding dad, then… OooOOoOoo…” Sad bubbling came from the shark as they swam back into the wreckage they were exploring before… Desperately searching for someone.

OooOoO… OoOoOOOoooOoOo… Where could Papa Pirate be…?


End file.
